overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Overlord Volume 10/@comment-28662320-20160623164647/@comment-5480911-20160624053144
World Class Items..had different circumstances in order to obtain them..it does not mean they to get a WI you need a bunch of teamates to get them..they were basically items hidden around the world and people had to find them. one world class items can actually obtained by collecting different minerals and at them together. the caloric stone..the onyl downside is that whatever u create with it..it can't be replicated or turned something else afterword. THE SGG were most likely all from the same guild that is much as is garunteed. At best they only had one world item. Nazarick had 11 items but that is becuase for one they had the most powerfull players...with special skills like touch me and Ulbert with there world champions sets..not to mention severalkey experts. it was stated that the guild with the most world items after them had only three. Actually know they i think about it...they most likey were the guild with the three WI..cause in addition to Downfall of castle and Dragon. There had to be at least two other WI to change the world..one was to incorporate the NW people to be able to use magic...the other one is the automatic transaltion of all languages...which suggest they could have also possedd two of the twenty. which are items that can change the whole system of the game but could only be used once before dissapering somewhere else. Also there never was an offical word that WI were restricted to level 100 players. i do not know who told you that.. besides i don't think they were level 100 to begin with. YYGDRASIL had a level cap lower than it did when it shut down. All we can deduce is that sense the ST know the existance of overrank magic...the SGG had to have been at least lvl 70 and up since you can learn overrank magic ocne reached that level. As for the EGK...If u go by the statement that Dragon Lord are around level 80 to 85...than the EGG were at least lvl 90. Besides...during the time of the Thirteen Heroes...We had two players transported to the NW and we know for a fact that they were not above level 70 as they did not demostrate to use overrankmagic and they were not in a guild....in adddtion to that we also had the Minatour Sage..who founded the Great minatour nation and he was not even involved with them but appeared at the same time...so you dont have to be in a guild or a guildbase to travel to the new world. They just get trasproted with it, cause by chance they were all within a guildbase when it got transproted. Another to back this up, Zytl'Qae was said to appear from a tear in the sky and while it arrived with other Evil Deities at the time..it did not come with players with it...so you can have random monsters showing up in the NW or NPC andnot just players.